


The Boxcar Children

by Discords_Morgan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All in the name of good angst I swear, Alternate Universe - High School, Content Warning - Abandonment, Content Warning - Homophobia, Content Warning - Transphobia, Family Feels, Found Family AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kid!Roman and Kid!Remus, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Morality | Patton Sanders, Morally Grey Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Non-Binary Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, TeenDad!Deceit, Trans Deceit Sanders, kid!virgil, more tags will probably be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discords_Morgan/pseuds/Discords_Morgan
Summary: A modern riff on the original 1924 story 'The Boxcar Children' by Gertrude Chandler Warner and written as a fanfiction with characters from the Sanders-verse.~Teenage dropout and societarian rebel Janus Stirner takes in three runaway children in an act of defiance, along with debate champion and co-drop out Logan Latka and gay insomniac Remy Dement.
Relationships: Dark Side Family - Relationship, Deceit Sanders (Father Figure) / Anxiety | Virgil Sanders (Son Figure), Deceit Sanders (Father Figure) / Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders (Son Figure), Deceit Sanders (Father Figure) / Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders (Son Figure), Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Stormcloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus Stirner, Logan Latka and Remy Dement discuss whether more responsibilities are a good idea to give teenagers, a storm covers their city, and Janus meets a strange someone at a bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> \- Mentions of those who are homeless/homeless shelters  
> \- Mentions of being thrown out of home  
> \- Mild arguments
> 
> This chapter was read over by a few friends, but not officially beta read. We die like men. Or women. Or enbies. Whichever works.

Thunder cracked like a whip across darkened skies, people huddled under dark umbrellas in the streets and others scurried under shelters. Headlights of cars were misted through the pouring rain, reflections glinting across drops and puddles. Cold wind battered trees and whirled away their leaves, biting viciously at the hands and faces of people who hurried to get inside a safe building or vehicle, away from the steadily growing storm. 

Janus was among them, ducking between awnings and under umbrellas, his coat’s collar turned up against the wind and one gloved hand to his hat to keep it from blowing away. He slipped through the steadily thinning crowd of soaked, rushing people. Janus turned and passed by a small child at a bus stop. He slowed down and pushed open a windowed door, a bell tingling cheerfully from inside. 

He stepped inside and let the door swing shut behind him, brushing the rainwater off his coat as if it would help the soaked fabric. Deciding not to dawdle, Janus walked further into the bookstore, careful not to put any water on the ground. He walked past an unaccompanied front desk and a bookshelf before opening another door and walking inside. 

The room had carpeted floors and aged wallpaper just like the rest of the bookshop, but one wall had a whiteboard with several cupboards underneath it, and five, clean, white tables spread across the room with a handful of chairs each. A small group of four or three people were each sat to a table and talking amongst themselves, laughing and chatting while they waited for the adult standing next to the whiteboard to get the projector to work.

Janus walked to the back of the room to a table in the corner, where two other people sat in silence. He pulled up a chair and sat between them, taking off his soaked trench coat and putting it on the back of the plastic chair. He took a small notepad out of his coat’s pocket and set it on the table, before picking out a pen his neighbour had laid out. 

Janus sat back and straightened his hat, waiting for one of the two people to speak. The person to his left had dark hair and pale skin, wore a black shirt and a tie, and he was currently scowling at whatever was on the screen of the laptop he was furiously typing on. 

The other had tanned skin and brightly coloured orange hair, though dark brown had started growing back through the roots. He wore a leather jacket, sunglasses and a white t-shirt that just read ‘SLEEP’. He was scrolling on his phone and sipping whatever out of a Starbucks cup that had probably seen less weird concoctions then what was in it right now.

“You’re late.” Logan Latka eventually spoke up in a disapproving tone, not looking away from his laptop. Janus just rolled his eyes and slumped slightly. Logan, despite habitually skipping classes himself, was a stickler for punctuality. 

“Fashionably late. There’s a difference.” Janus sighed in a sarcastic drawl, adjusting his hat for emphasis. Remy Dement chuckled and did him the courtesy of looking away from his mobile screen. Though one could never really tell where he was looking sometimes, considering he was always wearing sunglasses.

“Sure there is, hon.” Remy chimed in, smirking at Janus in a patronizing fashion before going back to his phone. Janus just frowned and wrinkled his nose, turning away from his supposed friends and looking back towards the whiteboard at the front of the room. The adult, a tall man with dark hair and dark skin called Mr Darcy, a debate coach. Even Janus could admit Mr Darcy wasn’t bad at debate, he was hopeless with any sort of technology. 

That poor projector. 

“Speaking of fashionably, don’t either of you two know how to dress casual? Like at all?” Remy asked, looking (At least, Janus guessed he was looking) pointedly towards Logan’s tie and Janus’s blazer. 

“Just because we’re all flunking doesn’t mean we have to look like it.” Logan stated in an offended sounding tone, adjusting his glasses slightly before returning to his laptop.

“What’s the topic supposed to be today?” Janus sighed, leaning back in his chair again and leaning on the back legs of the chair, teetering back and forth slightly. Remy had his attention snagged away again by the telltale sound of a Discord notification, so he resigned to being answered by a grouchy Logan. 

“It was on the itinerary.” Said Logan adjusting his glasses slightly and looking at Janus with a sharp gaze that would have reduced anyone but him to silence. He had built up an immunity to that glare since he’d caught Logan geeking out over baby salamanders. One could never be intimidating after that. 

“I don’t have the itinerary because I’m not really supposed to be here, am I?” Janus muttered quietly so nobody nearby could hear them, tilting his head to the side slightly. He hadn’t had the money to re-register for the debate club in months, so technically he wasn’t allowed to be here. But he’d never let that stop him. 

Logan just sighed and rolled his eyes. He stopped typing on his computer and turned to dig through his satchel, pulling out an old, crinkled pamphlet from the beginning of the term. He slid it across the table towards Janus and went back to his typing. Although his frown was more anxious than disapproving, as it had been before. 

Slightly worrying, but alright. 

Janus picked it up off the table and flicked through it, stopping at that week’s session. He read through the few descriptions and outlines of the debate topic, and he could see why Logan had looked a bit nervous.

‘Should teenagers/high school students be given more rights? Ex. to vote, own a home, etc.’

“Surely that’s a joke.” Said Janus in a dead tone, looking up at Logan again. Logan just started typing quicker. Janus looked to Remy instead, but he wasn’t listening. He turned back to Logan, incredulous. 

“Just because you don’t approve of the material doesn’t mean the rest of us object so blatantly. I, for one, wouldn’t mind being able to vote a year or two earlier than expected.” Said Logan, refusing to look away from his laptop. Janus just huffed and sat back in his seat again, crossing his arms.

“That’s because you’re smart. For the rest of the populace, all somebody would have to do is shout ‘trans rights’ and they might as well get elected right there. That’s how shallow this generation is.” Said Janus bitterly, leaning back in his chair. 

“I thought you were all for that kind of stuff, babe.” Remy chimed in before taking a long slurp of his drink and peering at Janus over the top of his glasses with a mischievous looking expression.

“I’m all for anarchy, not stupidity. There’s a clear difference.” Janus shot back. Giving people voting privileges before they could tell the difference between right and wrong was a recipe for disaster. He almost wished he could take part so he could debunk everyone else’s arguments. However, in the interests of not being thrown out, he’d have to keep his rebuttals to himself.

“A difference that appears obvious only to you, it would seem.” Logan sighed, finally taking a break from typing and wringing out his hands. Janus just rolled his eyes again and slid the pamphlet back along the table towards Logan, who picked it up and put it back in his bag. 

“However, if you agree to hear out both sides of the topic despite what you personally feel is right, then you may construct an argument with us. If you do not, you can sit this one out. It’s your choice.” Logan continued, adjusting his glasses slightly and waiting for Janus’s response.

“Sounds like an absolute pleasure.” Janus said finally in a sarcastic tone. If it meant he could participate somehow, he’d do it. It wasn’t the worst thing they could be debating, he supposed.

Once Mr Darcy had gotten the projector working (Aka, plug it in and turn it on), he started going through a small list of sources that people could look at to prep for the debate and research out from, just so everyone started out on an even footing. With the storm still raging outside, everybody got down to work, the room filled with quiet chatter, the clacking of keyboards and the scratching of pencils. 

Janus wasn’t sure if there was another place he’d rather be. 

He, unlike most others, enjoyed the rushed arguments and quiet ambience of a room preparing for verbal and intellectual war. Depending on the skill of the opponent, quick thinking and quicker researching was required. It was fun, regardless of how much Remy slacked or how much Logan stressed. The thrill of the chase, as it were.

But the club’s two hours quickly passed, and the research period for the week was over. Well, the official session was over; Janus, Logan and Remy still had at least three or four brainstorming sessions ahead of them, much to Remy’s reluctance. 

The storm still howled outside without showing any signs of letting up, thunder and lightning rumbling and flashing overhead. The bookstore’s old lights flickered, and a few of the people inside began to get a tad worried.

“If the wifi goes out, I’m out of here babes, no offence.” Said Remy with a shifty look towards the lights. Logan just rolled his eyes and Janus shrugged.  
They were standing out by the bookshelves now, Remy next to a hot chocolate machine with an empty Starbucks cup, and Logan and Janus looking for books that could potentially help their case.

“Remy, I’m wounded. How could you.” Said Janus in a lazy, sarcastic tone, barely paying attention and instead reading the titles of the books stamped to their spines.  
So far, there was nothing that really looked like it could help them. That made sense, they wouldn’t be able to find what they were specifically looking for within the first ten minutes of being out of the debate room.

"Speaking of, actually," Logan began, still browsing the shelves and drifting from section to section. Seeing as he literally lived here, Janus had no doubt he'd be more adept at finding what they were looking for faster than either he or Remy would be.

"How are you getting home in this weather? Surely you can't be thinking of-"

"I'm walking, it won't be too bad. It's just a short walk." Janus cut in before Logan could continue, and his reply was met with a dull thud of forehead on the bookshelf. He looked over his shoulder to see Logan with his head against the bookshelf, clearly having just facedesk-ed it. Janus sighed and turned back to his section of the shelf, resuming his search while he waited for Logan to go off on him.

"Janus Stirner, do you even begin to realize how dangerous it is out there? If the wind blows much harder, light poles are going to start falling down." Said Logan firmly, turning to face Janus and crossing his arms, scowling at him over the tops of his glasses. He could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of his head. 

"It won’t be that bad, it’s been going on all day and it’ll settle down soon. I can't stay here all night.” Janus replied, taking a book off the shelf and flicking through it to give himself something to do before putting it back. He didn’t intend to make eye contact any time soon, not when Logan was this ticked. 

“You can. You’ll catch your death of cold out there, don’t pretend you won’t.” 

Remy stood awkwardly to the sidelines, eyeing the stony-faced Janus and the sufficiently aggravated Logan. Neither of them could stand those without common sense, but they both frequently ignored the other’s advice. Remy had learnt a while ago that it was a losing fight on both sides, but Janus nor Logan could see that.

“I’ll be fine, stop worrying.” Janus quipped back, giving the books he was looking through a glare that would wither most people’s resolve. He still refused to look at Logan, much as he could tell that that was his intent. Remy swirled his cup around in his hand, biting his lip and trying to think of a way to break up the fight without making it worse on accident.

Logan looked like he was about to say something else, but took a deep breath instead and turned back to the bookshelf he was looking at before. After a few seconds, he ducked around the corner instead to look at another section, presumably just to get some distance. Remy couldn’t exactly blame him. The two of them were ones to hold grudges, and he wasn’t sure if the grey clouds that had snuck in from inside would fade all that soon. 

“You sure you don’t wanna stay, Jan? That storm looks like it’s gonna last for a while…” Said Remy nervously, looking out the darkened windows. It looked like night had fallen, despite it being only five in the afternoon. Janus put a book back on the shelf and crossed his arms. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve got work tomorrow, I can’t stay.” He said firmly, avoiding Remy’s eyes too. However, he wasn’t shrivelling the bookcase with a glare this time. Remy sighed, running a hand through his neon orange hair and then letting his arms hang by his side. If it was decided, there wasn’t much he could do to change his mind.

“Okay, then. Just- take care of yourself, your place is drafty enough when it’s sunny, let alone in a storm.” He said, looking at his friend over the top of his sunglasses. Janus didn’t respond this time, and Remy resigned himself to damage control with a sigh. 

“I’ll go talk to Logan, then.”

Remy slowly walked away and over to Logan, moving as silently as he could. He found Logan again a few rows away, pulling books off of shelves and flicking through them and then shoving them back into place with an air of intense annoyance. He had a small stack under his arm that had somehow survived his scrutiny. 

“Hey, Lo. You okay?” Remy asked, stopping beside him and putting his hand on his shoulder. Logan jumped at the sudden touch, and Remy quickly withdrew his hand. Logan looked over to him and paused for a second to register that it was just him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses while Remy waited for him to answer, though the action was answer enough.

“Yes, I’m fine. I appreciate your concern.” He said, though Remy knew that was bullshit, and he supposed his expression read as much. When Logan opened his eyes again he looked confused for a brief second, before he figured out what Remy was thinking. 

“I’m just frustrated, is all. He keeps refusing our help when he knows as well as either of us that he needs it. It’s illogical, and I don’t understand it.” Logan explained, shifting the weight of the books he was carrying and staring at the ground. Remy frowned and bit his lip, glancing to the rows of old tomes and dusty novels as if they would hold the answer to their problem. 

“Yeah, Janus is a weird one, but it’s just how he is. When he gets over himself, his dumb ass will come talk to us on his own terms, and maybe then he’ll let us help for once. Like a cat, or a snake.” Remy rambled, gesturing vaguely with his cup that he still had before taking a long sip out of it. Logan looked up as well and nodded. 

“I suppose you’re right, oddly enough. It seems the likely course of events, but…” Logan trailed off, looking back to the ground and tapping it lightly with his shoe. “That implies he’s going to do it before it’s too late.”

“Well, that’s ominous.”

“That’s the point, Rem.”

~

“I’ll go talk to Logan, then.”

Janus still didn’t say anything, and stared ahead of him at a blank spot in the bookshelf as Remy walked away. After the steps of converse shoes on carpet faded, he chanced a glance up. He could see Logan and Remy talking quietly a few rows away. Guilt slowly invited itself to join the party. 

Janus shook his head and started walking to the front door. It was pointless feeling bad about it now. It’d be fine tomorrow, and they could get some more work done. He pulled the door open and the bell rang quietly, but it was almost immediately drowned out by the pouring rain outside. 

He let the door swing closed behind him, and now that Logan and Remy were out of earshot and out of sight, he could pretend it was fine. If just for a little while. 

So, Janus started walking again. He pulled up the collar of his trenchcoat and his hat down over his face. The rain was just as cold as before, and the wind just as sharp, like daggers. But he kept walking, through the dark only lit by street lamps and car lights. Thunder rumbled overhead, and lightning flashed across the sky, feeling all too close to be safe. Normally, Janus would have enjoyed a thunderstorm, but not when he was outside and in one.

He kept walking, past bus stops, taxis and stopped cars, ducking under awnings and balconies for a brief shelter from the rain. Janus didn’t live too far away from the bookshop, but it felt like hours away in weather like this. He regretted not taking up Logan’s offer to stay, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. He wasn’t about to go back again. Logan and Remy would be better off without him for the night. 

Janus passed by a bus stop under a streetlamp, and what looked like a small child, curled up into a ball. He kept walking, attempting to put that random observation out of his mind. Yet… the buses wouldn’t be running at this time, and certainly not in this weather. It would be pushing anyone’s luck to even be out driving a car, let alone a large bus. 

So, why was that child there? Didn’t he pass them by earlier, on his way to the bookshop to begin with?

Against his better judgement, Janus stopped and looked back over his shoulder with a frown of confusion. The buses weren’t running, and school had gone out at least three hours ago by now, so it couldn’t be a case of a missed ride home. Were they lost? Out here in a storm, that wasn’t likely. Janus frowned, frozen in place, but not from the rain. If they weren’t lost, and hadn’t missed a bus, then what was the cause? 

Were they out here by their own volition? That seemed unlikely too, who would be out here in this weather because they wanted to be? Even Remy wasn’t masochistic enough to stay out here for more than a few minutes at a time. Perhaps they hadn’t had a choice in the matter, and that was why?

Okay, maybe he was starting to overthink things a little.

After what felt like an hour of contemplation (But in reality was more akin to a minute), Janus slowly walked towards the bus stop again. He stopped a foot or so away, and he was able to hear the child sobbing into their drenched hoodie over the rain and the thunder. This was much likelier to not be a case of a missed bus.

Janus stood there for a few seconds, trying to think of what he could say or do. He doubted the smaller human had even noticed him yet. They’d likely been here for hours now, and at this rate, it was clear nobody was going to attempt to help them. Janus hadn’t thought he could hate this city’s society any more than he had before, but that was apparently incorrect. 

With a mixture of spite, anxiety, and a disgusting thing named empathy bubbling away in his chest, Janus took the final few steps towards the bus stop. He sat down silently on the other end of the bench, and waited for the child to realize he was there.  
Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait that long. He could tell they’d noticed, because they jumped several inches into the air and immediately fell silent. Janus took a guess that they wouldn’t say much. 

“Are you waiting for somebody?” Janus asked. He wondered vaguely for a second if the child could even hear him properly over the rain. This question was answered when the child looked over to him with a look on their face that was between frightened and surprised. They quickly shook their head and moved further along the bench away from Janus. 

He wasn’t surprised, he would’ve done the same in their position. Random strangers didn’t do wonders for anxiety. But now it was certain they weren’t waiting for somebody, and since they’d been here at least a few hours now, it wasn’t a large leap in logic to assume that somebody wasn’t waiting for them. 

“Are you going anywhere?” Granted, the buses weren’t running, and if they weren’t waiting for anybody to pick them up, then it wasn’t likely that they were going somewhere. However, it was safest to ask. Despite this safety precaution, the child shook their head in answer to this question too. Janus nodded slightly and glanced to the road in front of the two. Only a few cars drove by occasionally, and fewer people walked past them. 

“Is your plan to stay out in the rain, then?” Janus continued, preferring not to let the silence in. It wasn’t like there was a lot of silence, the rain took care of that pretty well. The child shrugged, frowning slightly at the ground. They looked like they were about to cry again. 

“Do you have anywhere to go?”

Another head shake.

Right, a child alone at a bus stop with no buses, no plan, not going anywhere, nowhere to go, with no one coming to get them. Janus was stumped, to say the least, but he wasn’t surprised. A child sitting on their own in a storm like this for several hours was more than a decent clue on its own. Janus stayed silent for a few more seconds before getting to his feet and brushing rainwater out of his face. They both needed to get out of this storm.

“Come with me, then.” Janus sighed, getting up and walking away from the bus stop. He could feel pneumonia catching up to him already, and it was probably worse for the kid. 

“Wh- Why should I?” The child called after him. Janus looked over his shoulder towards them, raising an eyebrow. They looked as pale as a ghost, and violently shivered on occasion. Janus would have thought that their current condition would have answered that question, but it was warranted regardless.

“Is there anywhere else you can go?” Janus asked, in a matter-of-fact tone. They didn’t say anything in return, and they looked to the ground. He thought that was going to be the answer. Janus turned back and started walking again, and this time, he heard the quiet splashing of footsteps as the child followed him. He knew where they needed to go and how to get there; he just hoped they weren’t at capacity yet. 

After a short five minute walk, Janus turned and pushed open the door of a small, brick building next to a parking lot. He stepped inside and held the door open for the child before letting it swing closed. The fairly sized front room was, as Janus had guessed it would be, packed. 

The walls were a rough, brown brick, and the floors a warm coloured hardwood. The lights were a vintage yellow, glittering off of the fogged-up windows. It was much warmer in here.  
People sat on the couches lining the walls, some young, some old. Others sat on blankets and pillows on the ground. Most were talking, some were snoozing, others laughed. A young man and a laughing toddler danced goofily to a song on the radio, while a pair of elderly women passed around steaming mugs and towels. 

The bricks on the right wall were drawn on with chalk in a variety of designs. Some had grinning stick figures and suns wearing sunglasses. Others had houses or gardens, and a multitude had a different pride flag on them. On a side table beneath them, a number of cards, sheets of paper and a mug of pencils were spread out along it. 

However, Janus was looking for someone else this time. Careful to stay on the doormat so he wouldn’t track rainwater everywhere, he tried to look through a doorway at the back of the room for a familiar face. He hoped she was actually in today… though she usually was, in storms like this. She never did miss an opportunity. 

“Janny!” 

Speak of the devil. 

Nonnie (a tall and pale insomniac with too much natural energy) bounded towards Janus, but stopped dead when she noticed how thoroughly soaked she was. She adjusted her thick-rimmed glasses and looked at him over the top, a look of conflicted amusement and concern on her face. 

“What happened to you, you looked like a soaked rat.” Said Nonnie, setting her hands on her hips, the number of charms on the bracelets she was wearing jingling a cheerful sounding tune. Janus rolled his eyes at the comment about his appearance and decided not to make one back, as, no doubt, he would be decidedly snappier. 

“Got caught in the storm. Anyway, do you think you can fit another?” Janus asked, deciding there was no use beating around the bush. He looked pointedly towards the quite frankly still drenched child a few feet away. They had drifted a bit to look at the chalk covered bricks, with an air of fascination.

“I already asked, and they said they didn’t have anywhere to go or stay.” He continued, looking back to Nonnie. Nonnie bit her lip and twisted her long, black hair around her finger, deep in thought. The amount of time she took to think about it did not bode well. Nonnie was an impulsive action taker, and any amount of consideration taken into something was not good news. 

“I dunno, Jan, I’m sorry, I already had to ask Ben to get some more mattresses, I dunno if we can fit any more people tonight.” Nonnie explained, with a sympathetic frown. Janus sighed quietly, glancing over to the child and attempting to think of a solution. He didn’t even know why they’d been outside in the storm to begin with. Were they a runaway? Did they get kicked out?

Questions, questions, questions. 

“You two can stay for the day if you like, but I dunno what’s gonna happen when night rolls around.” Nonnie continued, following Janus’s gaze and letting her hands fall by her side, bracelets jangling. He refused to think that that was all there was, just another dead end. It didn’t feel right, as much as Janus despised citing feelings of all things. He preferred citing philosophers. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing? You let me stay with you and Remy when there was no more room.” Janus asked, turning back to look at Nonnie and trying to avoid thinking of what would happen if it was really a dead end. It wasn’t going to be good. Nonnie glanced over to Janus and shrugged. 

“That was different.” Nonnie raised her hand to keep Janus quiet the second he went to make a comment. “You’re one of my little brother’s best friends, it was more his choice than mine. I’ve got my hands full with him, dad and the shelter, I can’t handle someone else. I’m sorry, Janus. If you can find something then you’re welcome to try it, but I can’t help. If they’re an orphan, it’s welfare. If they’re not, then they go back home. That’s how it works.”

Janus deflated a bit, his arms dropping to his sides and avoiding making eye contact. That was the answer he wanted least, but he should’ve been able to predict it, for the most part. He knew Nonnie was busy, but it had been worth a shot. At second best she might have been able to point him towards someone else who would know what to do, but if she didn’t say it then, then she didn’t have anyone to point to. 

But that didn’t mean it was a dead end. Surely there was someone who would be able to help, regardless of whether Nonnie knew them or not. 

“Thanks, anyway.” Janus sighed quietly. Nonnie nodded and set her hands on her hips, bracelets jingling. She looked back across the shelter, and somebody from the back room began to wave her over. It looked like the mattresses she’d mentioned before had started to be brought in. 

“Duty calls. I’ll catch you later, snake boy.” Said Nonnie, with an attempt at her usual smile. She snatched Janus’ bowler hat away and ruffled his hair before tossing it back to him and walking away, laughing at his disapproving scowl. Janus sighed again and waved as Nonnie disappeared into the back room, leaving him alone with his thoughts again.

Now that Nonnie was out of the question, Janus had to find another solution, within the day. Otherwise, they’d be turned out due to the shelter’s capacity, and odds are he won’t be able to find the child again. 

Speaking of… 

Janus walked over to the nameless them, who was still looking over all the chalk covered bricks. They didn’t notice him at first, but they did after a second or two. They jumped and looked over at him with a confused frown. Janus decided he’d be the one to break the silence. 

“What’s your name?” He asked in as casual a tone as he could, despite the fact that he needed to find a solution as soon as he could, before the clocks ticked over and he was out of time. Janus waited, the child looking back to the bricks, their confusion gone. 

“It’s a dumb name..” They mumbled, lightly scuffing their shoe on the ground and looking rather shamefaced. That was fair, everyone felt embarrassed about their name at some point. Janus certainly had, though that had been a while ago, and he’d taken some measures. 

“Then that makes two of us.” Janus shrugged, and they looked back up in what Janus supposed was curiosity. He sighed, and he supposed he’d deal with it now than having to do it later.  
“Janus.” He said simply, holding out a gloved hand for them to shake. They looked at him for a second before shaking his hand. 

“Virgil.” They explained, their nose turning red. Janus nodded. That made sense, Virgil wasn’t a common name, but it had a decent ring to it. It was an old name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are fairly sporadic, but I wanted to get this up before it became a year of this being posted without any actual writing attached. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope it was worth the wait~


	2. Warnings

~

This story is in progress, and is currently being written. Chapters are maybe every month or so, it's unknown at this point.

⚠️~Warnings~⚠️

A brief summary of the potentially upsetting and/or triggering content to be included to some extent within reason throughout the story. I'm not responsible for what you choose to read, and warnings will be reiterated at the beginning of each and every chapter if necessary, along with summaries at the end of the chapter in case you missed something.

\- Child abandonment

\- Implied abuse

\- Transphobia

\- Homophobia

\- Swearing

\- (Falsely) Calling someone a nazi

\- Vague/Implied mentions of suicide

\- Implied drug use (via a side character)

\- Intrusive thoughts

This list is likely to be expanded as the story progresses but not everything in this list will be constant and might as well be one-offs. Always refer to the warnings before the chapter before reading at your own discretion.


End file.
